


In The Prison of My Heart

by Assassino



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, F/M, Panic Attack, Persona 5 Spoilers (Of course), Reimagining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassino/pseuds/Assassino
Summary: After the events at the depth of Mementos, Ren Amamiya finds himself back in the Velvet Room and must free his friends who have been trapped here as well. A reimagining of the events towards the end of the game.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	In The Prison of My Heart

Ren Amamiya continued to fidget with his hands, making sure that he could still move freely. Exhausted from the amount of will that it took Ren to break out of his prison, stressed out of his mind with paranoid over the whereabouts of his teammates. It was almost cruel that the universe had Ren witness each of his friends disappear. He felt terrified and anxious at the thought of them being dead. But also angry. Angry that the public just seemed to give up. Angry that some stupid cup decided to play god. Angry that his friends, people who stuck by him throughout everything, just vanished because everyone else gave in.

The soft static of someone’s voice cleared and Ren’s brain started to register Lavenza’s words again, “You must release your teammates, with whom you’ve shared your conviction.”

Ren looked up and spotted the real Igor mischievous chuckle, “This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter…”

Lavenza nodded and turned to the other jail cells in the Velvet Room, “They have not necessarily expired yet. Just as you were trapped here, they should be confined somewhere as well.”

Ren’s eyes lit up like a light bulb and turned back to Lavenza. His friends were still alive. “Since you’ve deepened your bond with them, I am certain you can release them.”

Lavenza’s words began to fade in Ren’s head as he didn’t focus on them anymore. He could actually save them. They weren’t dead. They’re still alive. Ren took a deep breath of air and did his best to hold back tears. His exhaustion and stress disappeared, turning into desperation.

Igor spoke once again, “Now go forth! To the people you should be facing the truth with!”

Ren smiled with relief and ran down the dark corridor, away from Igor and Lavenza.

\-------------------------------------------

In almost a split second, Ryuji Sakamoto’s rage at being sentenced to nonexistence dissipated into confusion. He scanned his surroundings frantically, finding himself in an empty prison cell with a blue cushion wall. His immediate response was to try and get out. He grabbed the cell doors, banged on them, put all the strength he could muster into attempting to open them. But nothing came from it. He screamed. For Ann. For Ren. For any of his teammates. Even for Morgana. But no one came from it. Only the echoes of his anger. He looked for some kind of opening in the cell. Some kind of hole or crack or tool he could use to free himself. But nothing came from it.

His confusion and frustration melted into sorrow as he slumped against the wall and slowly sat down. Ryuji felt helpless. He didn’t have Seiten Taisei. He didn’t have his shotgun. He didn’t even have his damn pipe. He didn’t have anything or anyone. All alone again.

Ryuji remembered how angry but helpless he was when Kamoshida broke his leg. He was sent back to square one back then. Now he’s back there again. Back to when he was an outcast and labeled a delinquent just because he stepped out of line once. Back to when he was reduced to nothing by standing up to someone in power. Seems like history repeats itself.

_ If it was going to keep going like this, why the hell should I keep getting back up? _

Ryuji’s trance was broken by the steps of someone in the distance. He looked up to the cell door and saw Ren standing on the outside, complete in his Joker outfit.

A smile grew on Ren’s face, “Ryuji, you’re alive.”   
  
Ryuji gathered some strength and gave him a weak smile in response, “Looks like we’re both still alive and kicking somehow. But, where we at?”

“It’s a long story. Honestly, I’m just glad your fine man.”

Ryuji scoffed, “I’m not sure I’m fine. I feel like crap right now. I just… it sucks having to go through all this again. I thought I was done being beaten down by assholes in power. I thought with my Persona and you guys, we could finally change something and take the world.”

“We can still do that. We can still change this, Ryuji.”

He couldn’t help but smile a bit. Ren was as hard-headed as ever when it came to helping people. “Come on Ren, let's be real. That Holy Grail thing wiped the floor with us. And no one even wanted us to take that thing down. No one even wanted to see how effed up Shibuya ended up. No one even saw us disappear. What we did and who were, they didn’t give a crap about any of it.” Ryuji slumped backwards and shrugged, “What’s the point then?”

“So you’re just gonna sit down in this place and give up?”

“I’m not giving up-” Ryuji stopped himself and couldn’t believe what he was thinking. Maybe he was giving up. He was actually considering just staying here and letting whatever the hell happened to the public happen. After a few seconds, he let out the breath he was holding in, “Ren, I just don’t know man. I’m more than fine with being beaten down if others don’t have to. I didn’t care when the school labelled me, you know that. But now it’s actually everyone telling me I’m a nobody. Maybe this time, I should just stay down. All that getting back up before got me was... well, this.”

Ryuji continued, “Maybe I should just sit down and let them do whatever the hell they want. I got up before and everyone hated me for it. The track team, teachers, all of em. They all said I was selfish and stupid. Maybe that’s exactly what I am.” 

At Shujin, he tried to embrace the whole bad boy look and just shrug people off. But people around him got some of the fire for what he did. Like his mom. Thinking about what he put his mom through before made him wonder where she was now. Maybe it was better off that she didn’t see what happened to Tokyo. Maybe he’s better off giving up this time. For the sake of her and his friends.

Ren waited a moment before speaking, “So what?”

Ryuji’s head bolted upwards, “Huh?”

“Since when have you cared about what other people thought of you, Ryuji? The Ryuji Sakamoto I know was the one that stood up to Kamoshida even after his leg was broken and everyone told him to stop. That Ryuji didn’t care about what the track team thought about him, or what Kamoshida thought of him, or what Kawakami and the other teachers thought of him. No, he did what he knew was right. Sure it was kind of dumb, but his heart was always in the right place. That same Ryuji stood up to Yamauchi for a track team that still resented him because he knew that it was right.”

Ren continued, “You still helped Nakaoka and Takeishi move on and be better people, even after they treated you like shit countless times. Because you knew it was right.” Ren breathed in and relaxed for a bit, “And most of all, you didn’t care what others thought about me. You saw me as Ren, not the criminal record. Not the new school delinquent. You were my friend before anyone else. And if you had stayed down back then, I wouldn’t be here right now.”

Ryuji replayed Ren’s words in his head. He was right. So many people thought nothing of him and he still pushed on. And now the people he cared about needed him. Why should he start caring about what they think now? He’s got all he needs with Ren and the Phantom Thieves.

Ryuji stood up and genuinely smiled, “You’re still not abandoning me, huh? Well, I guess I just gotta do the same. You’re right. Who cares what everyone else thinks? We’re doing this so no one else has to go through this crap. Because that Holy Grail thing is wrong. And we’re gonna take it down like we have before.”

Immediately, Ryuji could feel something inside of him start to beat. Kind of like when his Persona awakened but he didn’t feel pain. He felt relief and clarity. Like he had been miraculously rejuvenated. The familiar, blue flames of his Persona enveloped him in an instant, burning his clothes and replacing them with his Phantom Thief attire. To take down the Holy Grail, he needed to be Skull. And Skull was gonna kick that cup’s ass.

The prison door faded into a blue shimmer and then disappeared entirely. Ryuji stepped out of the cell, where Ren crossed his arms. “Hell yeah are we gonna take that thing down.”

Ryuji laughed, “Y’know, this is the second time you’ve broken me out of prison.”

“Don’t make a third.”

After the two laughed, “I’m real glad to have met you, dude. Now, let’s kick some ass!”

“Let me go get the others first. Stay here for now, alright?”

Ryuji nodded in agreement, “Go get them back, leader.”

\-------------------------------------------

Just a while ago, Ann Takamaki had witnessed Ryuji disappear before her eyes. She couldn’t help but just sob. She called out his name but he still vanished. They had failed. The bad guys won. And she was terrified of death. But death had come for her in the form of a prison. As Ann sat herself down, part of her was kind of relieved that she disappeared before she could see the others disappear, as morbid of a thought that was. 

Waking up in a jail cell might be the afterlife that the universe chose for her. Maybe this was heaven, but it didn’t seem much like it. Or more of a purgatory, where Ann would be sentenced for eternity to think of her failure. Her failure to be strong enough. If she was stronger, maybe they would have been able to take down the Holy Grail. Maybe Ann could have helped the team more. Maybe they wouldn’t have been so exhausted once they reached the depths if Ann had stepped up more. But she didn’t. And her friends were dead now, because of her.

Hearing something passed the cell bars, Ann lifted herself to meet Ren’s eyes, “Hey Ren, I’m glad that you’re safe…”

“More or less. I’m glad you are too.”

Ann looked back down at the floor of the cell, “Guess we’re not dead. At least, I don’t think we are. And everything that happened to Shibuya wasn’t just some nightmare.” Her blank gaze turned away from Ren, hiding some rogue tears that escaped her. “We didn’t stand a chance against the Holy Grail. And then we disappeared.” Ann stopped herself for a moment, feeling herself get choked up. Thoughts of the massive chalice towering over the team, not moving at all but dispatching each of them with ease. And then she remembered the moment when she saw everyone starting to disappear. Ann knew she was too weak to do anything against the Holy Grail and the public. 

Ann tried her best to keep herself from breaking down, “This isn’t like anything we’ve done before. We are going against a god. How would we even begin to fight it? We barely made a dent into that thing before. And I didn’t even help.”

She could hear Ren kneel down behind her, “Ann, you were more help than you think.”

“I could have done more though. Maybe I should have been quicker or focused on healing more or something. But I didn’t. That thing is the size of a house and it didn’t even have to move to beat us. I got scared of it and that made me weak.” 

There were a few moments of silence between the two. Ann remembered the feeling of dread as she noticed that the gigantic structure started talking and fighting them. It was like fighting an actual house made of steel. 

Ren spoke up, “You’re not weak because you were scared. Honestly, I was kind of scared too. I mean it’s like you said, the thing is the size of a house.”

Ann wiped some of her tears away and turned back to Ren, “Ren, you lead us down to the depths knowing that this would be our last mission. And you kept leading us even after the treasure started to talk and fight. You’re much stronger than me. You’ve always been. I’ve tried to help other people but I was never strong enough.”

Surprising to Ann, Ren chuckled. “Oh really? What do you think Shiho would say if she heard you say that?”

Ann’s eyes widened. Shiho. She recalled back to the rooftop, where Shiho had told her that her motivation to keep going was her. Where Ann’s unwillingness to give up gave her the strength to overcome her fear and sadness. Ann smiled to herself. Shiho had been her driving motivation too. She couldn’t let the same injustice that hurt her best friend stay unanswered elsewhere. She wouldn’t be a Phantom Thief without her.

“She would probably say that I’m being dumb. And that I am strong. And that she loves me.” Ann stood up, “And I would tell her that I would never abandon her. Or abandon who I am.” Her eyes, now filled with the same fire Ann’s Persona Hecate would throw, darted to Ren. “I won’t let anyone else go through what Shiho or I went through.”

Ann felt strength in that moment. She was still scared, but knowing that she had people like Ren and Shiho made it easier to bear. Blue flames swallowed up her entire body, extinguishing a second later to reveal Ann in her Panther clothes. The jail door disappeared as well.

Ann walked out, “Thanks Ren. You helped me see again what’s important and what we’re fighting for. I can’t thank you enough. And I’m glad to be part of such a great team led by you.”

“I would be doing a disservice to the Ann Takamaki Fan Club if I left you in there.”

“That’s right!” The two laughed for a moment. “Now, let’s go take down that thing.”

“I need to go find the others first. Wait for me here and I’ll call you when I’m done.”

“Got it! Good luck, Joker.”

\-------------------------------------------

Yusuke Kitagawa had two warring sides inside of him. One front wanted to help the public come to their senses. Make them see the abomination that has become Shibuya, and likely the rest of Tokyo too. To free all the people trapped in that prison, even Madarame. The other side yearned to heed to the public’s calls. Their calls for enslavement and sloth. There is no reason for the Phantom Thieves to cause change if the public is content and happy without it. If it will change nothing, or make matters worse, then what would be the point of trying to change this? The outcome of defiance had already led to their exile from the public’s cognition. 

The Holy Grail stated that there was no place for them, and maybe it was correct.

This prison may have been built for him to come to a front to fight on. To pick one side and act upon it. Yusuke leaned against the wall and contemplated an answer. His concentration was broken when he heard someone approaching his cell. On the outside was his leader, Ren.

“Joker, you are safe.”

“For the time being. I’m glad you’re alive.”

“Alive…” Yusuke couldn’t forget that his friends had disappeared and seemed to have perished in front of him. “Alive, yet imprisoned. Much like the masses we found in Mementos. Maybe that’s my same fate as well. Indecision that gives way to the same state of sloth that those people were in.”

“Yusuke, you can’t believe that. You’re not going to end up like them.”   
  


“I don’t want to, but my expectations have been subverted before. I also believed that we would have been able to change the public’s hearts if we journeyed to the depths of Mementos. Yet we disappeared because the public rejected us.”

Ren gripped one of the bars of the cell door, “So who cares what the public thinks? That fake god is controlling the people and we need to free them.”

“I know that, Ren. And I want to free them. I don’t want to sit by while people are being indoctrinated much like I was. But there are impossible odds stacked against us. Both the public and a god oppose us. This is much different from Shido and the others.”

“Yeah, I know it’s different. Sure, the threat is bigger and the stakes are higher. But we’ve been risking our lives the entire time to save people from injustice. That’s always been the goal. To save them from the same injustice that we’ve been through. Because it’s right.” Ren took a brief pause, his face expressing worry. “And I know the odds. I know what could happen to us. But I know what will happen if we don’t do anything. And I can’t let that happen.”   
  
Ren made direct eye contact with Yusuke, “Just like I couldn’t just let you stay under Madarame’s control. Even if you didn’t want my help at the beginning. And I’m not saying that the Phantom Thieves know better than everyone else, but… my sense of justice won’t let me just back down from this. Just like before.”

The young artist felt his leader’s words resonate in his mind. But he still felt hesitation to take the next step. To muster up the strength and courage to face a god. He felt the uncertainty gnaw at his own thoughts. Why did he have two warring sides? Why did he even consider the option to leave the public to the devices of the Holy Grail? What was stopping him from stepping out of this cell?

Indeed, Yusuke and his teammates had risked their lives whenever they stepped foot in Mementos or any palace. So death was a fate he was content with facing. 

But then he recalled Ren’s recent words. He risked his life for others, even for Yusuke. And while Yusuke did not care for his own fate, he did not want any ill fate to fall upon Ren or any of the other thieves. Yusuke realized that when he thought about when his friends disappeared in front of him. That was when his warring sides formed.

“I… I remember when I witnessed the rest of you disappearing. And I felt regret. For continuing the Phantom Thieves. Because you and the others did not deserve such an end. All the good we had accomplished up until this point should have been celebrated. And yet it all may be forgotten now.”

Yusuke never directly showed his compassion and worry for his teammates, but he deeply appreciated and cared for them. Without them, he wouldn’t have made considerable change in himself. Both with his Persona and his art. Which is why he felt the need to hesitate. He didn’t care about the public’s views about them or even what the Holy Grail said, but Yusuke didn’t want to witness his friends be crushed again. 

Ren’s face relaxed, “Yusuke, I know what you feel right now. But we were given this second chance for a reason. And I can’t promise you that we’ll make it out of this alive. Or that we’ll succeed. But I am willing to try. And I have a better chance with you on the other side of this door.”

He couldn’t help but smile at his leader’s warm affection. He knew exactly why he is hesitating now. “That’s why I can’t bring myself to do it.”

Yusuke slowly sat himself down on the floor of the cell. He struggled to put his thoughts into words. “I… Before I met you all, I never had friends. I had Sensei and that was enough. That’s what I believed at least. The students at Kosei never talked to me. And looking back now, it was very lonely. Yet I immersed myself in my passion for art to keep myself company. But I never truly shook the cold feeling of being alone. No matter how many paintings I made. I haven’t felt that cold feeling ever since I joined the Phantom Thieves. And now I don’t want that feeling back.”

Ren sat himself down to meet Yusuke at his level. He noticed the faint shimmer of a tear rolling down his cheek. “When I first got to Shujin, all I had was that cold feeling Yusuke. Then I met everyone else. And like you, that cold feeling went away. I don’t want to feel that way again either. But that’s why I have to fight, Yusuke. For our friends.”

Friends. Yusuke stood himself up and held his head high. His friends had helped him feel welcome and he couldn’t just leave them like this. He had to help the others fight. And with a new clarity, he had chosen a side. 

The familiar blue flames of his time in the Metaverse surrounded him in a tornado, changing his clothes to those of Fox. The gate door of his cell seemed to also disintegrate before his eyes. Walking out of the cell felt like a triumph, not only for himself but for those he had grown close to.

Yusuke gave Ren a soft smile, “Thank you Joker. You seem to make a habit of freeing me from my own tormented thoughts.”

“I’ll always be here to pull you out. Now wait here while I get the others. Then we can take down this crazy cup.”

Yusuke let out a soft chuckle, “Very well. Good luck, Joker.”

\-------------------------------------------

Futaba Sakura was used to the cold, spending so much time in her room with the air conditioner blasting cool air into her room. But this was a different type of cold. One she felt inside and outside. She couldn’t move from the corner she had retreated to in this mysterious room. All that was outside was a hallway and a brick wall. Futaba buried her head between her legs, still trying to process in her brain what had just happened. Her friends. Shibuya. The Holy Grail. It was so much to take in. She tried to move to the door of the cell to see if there was any way out but her body didn’t cooperate. Futaba felt herself slowly start to shutdown.

It felt like when you get sleep paralysis and wake up to this staticy feeling in your entire body. But Futaba woke up in a cell rather than her bed. And the silence left her alone with her thoughts of what happened to her friends. To Ren. To Mona. To everyone. Assuming that they were actually dead and she would never see them again. 

Before she spiralled any further, the young girl heard footsteps coming closer from the hallway. Her muscles responded to her again, but only to push herself deeper into the corner Futaba was sheltered herself in. Once she saw the familiar black coat of her leader, she relaxed a little bit. Ren started looking into the prison cell. It wasn’t long until he noticed the orange haired girl in the corner.

“Futaba! You’re okay!”

“I-I…” Futaba couldn’t push out any audible or recognizable speech. Her arms tightened their grip around her legs as she tried her best to say something, anything. But all that was processed in her head was the image of a hellish looking Shibuya. And her friends disappearing before her eyes. Futaba’s individual breathes got faster and faster. She started to hyperventilate, desperate for air. Her lungs started to tighten and she noticed that she couldn’t breath.

Ren’s eyes widen in panic and slowly lowered himself to crouch down, “Hey, hey. It’s okay Futaba. I’m right here. Focus on me. Focus on me, okay? Can you do that?”

Futaba lifted her head and locked eyes with Ren, nodding very slightly. 

“That’s good. I want you to keep focusing on me and my breathing, alright? I’m gonna count slowly and I want you to follow me.” Ren made his breathes deeper and more audible. Futaba did her best to minic Ren’s breathes, missing several beats at first. She started to count to herself to follow Ren. She willed her brain to project memories of Ren and her friends.

One. That time when Yusuke messed up her Featherman figures with his stupid “asthetics” or whatever it was. She had to fix her precious figures and explain to him the purpose of them. 

Two. The first time she helped Ren and Sojiro around the shop. She remembers how she put on that big mask and somehow scared a customer with it.

Three. When her and Ren played with fireworks outside of Leblanc.

Four. That one time that the gang dragged her to the beach. The boat ride with the girls was fun but Futaba was still annoyed that she didn’t get her hands on those lobsters.

Five. When Futaba was all alone in Akihabara and Ren came in to save her from the police officer.

Six. Starting to work on the promise list with Ren, and beginning with that time she was in the middle of a war for a new hard drive.

Seven. When Ren and Makoto showed her around the school for the first time. She remembers how they both calmed her down after Futaba reminisced about bad school memories. It’s warm and nice memory to remember.

Eight. When her and Ren went to the cafe and met that Nishima kid, who seemed to be a random NPC she encountered on her journey to finish the quests given to her by the promise list.

Nine. Helping out Kana-chan with Ren and saving her from her awful parents.

Ten. The good parts of spending time with everyone at Destinyland. Futaba didn’t even focus on how that night ended. She didn’t even realize that she started to breathe normally again. The images in her head were of memories of her friends. Ren helping her with her promises. Inari annoying her with his Inari-ness. Futaba spending time with the other girls at the beach.

In an instant, Futaba stood up and ran over to the steel bars where Ren was crouched in front of. Her vision was blurry and she fell to the floor right next to Joker, slumped up against the cold, stone wall. Ren sat himself down and took Futaba’s hand. “I don’t think I need to ask you if you’re doing okay.”

Futaba allowed herself a soft sniffle, “I-I… glad you’re okay.”

“It’s okay, Futaba. Take your time. I’m gonna be right here with you.”

Futaba squeezed Ren’s hand and rested herself against the wall. The two of them sat in silence for a long while. Ren would occasionally look over at Futaba to see if she was willing to talk. His heart sank deeper and deeper seeing her like this. The more he spent time with Futaba, the more he saw her as the little sister that he never had. Ren wanted to see her be happy, especially after years of locking herself away with all those terrible thoughts he heard from the pyramid.

Ren found it difficult to begin talking to her right now. No moment seemed right and he couldn’t find any words that could put her mind at ease. 

But Futaba saved Ren the trouble by speaking first. “I… I was so scared the whole time. We lost to that thing. Then the city turned into a nightmare. And then-”

“I know Futaba. You don’t have to keep going.”

Futaba took a few deep breaths before talking again. “I don’t want to be here. I wanna wake up in my bed and tell you about this awful dream like it was never real. I wanna go home and play games to forget this ever happened.”

Ren sat in silence for a moment. Whenever he looked at Futaba, her eyes would be puffy and watery. She dug herself a little deeper into her legs, like she could just disappear entirely at any second. Ren noticed her visibly shaking. “I wish I could tell you this was all a dream. That you’re asleep in your bed right now. But you know I can’t Futaba.”

Futaba tightened her grip on Ren’s hand. “I know. I’m just... too weak to handle any of this.”

“Futaba, that’s not true. You’ve grown so much since you joined us. I’ve seen you become so much stronger.” Ren spoke so quietly to her that his voice was almost a whisper.

“Then why can’t I stop crying? Why can’t I get out of here?” Futaba lifted her hand to wipe some of the tears from her face, “Maybe I should have just stayed in my room. The outside world is awful.”   
  
It was odd, but those words felt so familiar to Ren. His mind recalled the times before he met Ryuji and Morgana and the others. Nights that were spent thinking about his life being shattered by Shido. There was no future for him with a criminal record. No job, no friends, no partner, no life ahead of him. So many times, Ren wanted to stay in his attic and not face the murmurs of the student body. To just disappear and forget this awful nightmare that became his life.

“You know Futaba, I used to think like that. I felt trapped everyday. I would constantly be called a delinquent or a criminal. No one would talk to me. Sometimes, I could handle it somewhat. Other times, I would spend nights crying in my room. It felt like a building had collapsed on me and I was stuck under the debris, alive but with no where to go. But then I met Ryuji. And Ann. And everyone else, including you. You guys pulled me out of the rubble.” Ren turned to Futaba, “So I want to return the favor now.”

Futaba couldn’t imagine Ren being in the same state as she was right now. He was always so calm, collected, easy going, ready to do anything necessary for the team. He seemed invincible, like if he was cheating at the game of life. But Ren just seemed to have a very good mask.

“But I’m not like you. I’m not strong enough to face whatever is out there.” Futaba felt more tears well up to her eyes.

“You’re right. You’re stronger than me.”

“Wha-... How?”

“You’ve been through so much more than me. You spent years trying to prove your mother was murdered. And it almost killed you. But you kept going. You stayed strong for so long and we helped you back up in the end.” Ren smiled to her, “Futaba, you’ve grown so much. Your mother would be proud of you. I know Sojiro is.”

Mom. Sojiro. They wouldn’t want to see her like this. They would want her to get up and face that stupid cup. Futaba was finally able to regain control of herself. Like her entire body had just rebooted. She stood up, holding her head high and feeling the blue flames wrap around her, changing her clothes to that of Oracle. Futaba smiled to herself and lifted the googles up. The prison door evaporated into blue particles and she ran out, almost tackling Ren with a surprise hug. “Thank you Ren. You really are like a big brother.”

Ren hugged her back and felt a genuine smile on his face. “No problem little sis.”

Futaba let go, “I’m not completely fine and I’m still super scared… But that’s okay. I got you guys and Sojiro and Kana-chan. And I know Mom will be watching over me. It’s final bosstime!”

Ren found joy in seeing the nerdy Futaba back. It hadn’t been that long but he still missed it. “Well, I still need to assemble the rest of the team. Wait here while I get the others, alright?”

“You got it! I will be on standby! Good luck Ren!”

\-------------------------------------------

So this isn’t heaven or any afterlife for that matter, Haru Okumura thought to herself. The floor was cold, the velvet cushion that covered the wall was soft, and the prison bars were like icicles. Maybe this was a purgatory. The silence lingered around her and the dark hallway in front of her had a brick path that seemed to lead to a void. It was a deafening quiet that Haru didn’t want to be surrounded in anymore. She didn’t want to be trapped in thoughts of herself. 

Haru forced herself to focus on the others, hoping that they were also alive. Maybe she wasn’t by herself in whatever this place was. Holding onto that hope kept her from just falling to the ground and crying. 

But her hands started to shake. Haru closed her eyes to prevent them from watering. She remembered how awful it felt watching her friends start to disappear one by one. Their faces of agony and fear. Images that were carved into her skull. Some of the only people that she could call her friends, just gone. Then nothing. She was alone again. An unwelcome but very familiar state she seemed to find herself in a lot. Now both her thoughts of herself and of her friends have been poisoned.

Haru then heard footsteps. Looking out from the cell bars, she saw Joker running over to her cell and emerging from that dark void. Haru clasped her hands together and put on a mask to hide how she was feeling.

Haru felt some relief, cleansing her anxious state upon seeing Ren, “Oh thank goodness you’re safe Joker.”

“I would say more or less. I’m happy that you’re alive Haru.”

“You’ve always been such a brave and amazing person, Ren.” Haru’s courteous smile fell when her attention was snapped back to where she is, “For a moment, I genuinely believed that we had all actually died. I was hoping to see all of you on the other side, maybe my father as well.” Haru leaned herself against the nearby wall to support her, “I had prepared myself to face him. Apologize to him for everything. I don’t truly know myself what I would be apologizing to him for.”

“Haru, you don’t need to apologize to anyone for your actions. What you did was right.”

“But maybe I should have foreseen his death in some way. Or made sure that his shadow had survived. Or been quicker to steal the treasure. Or-”

“Haru.” Her gaze jolted back up to Ren, “None of that is your fault. None of us are to blame for what happened to your father. You did everything you could.”

Haru realized that she was letting her emotions run too wild. There was no point in doing that when Ren seemed to be trying to save her and the other Phantom Thieves. She made herself take a deep breath and smiled, “You’re right. I’m sorry for that slight outburst… But Ren, if you’re trying to free me from here, do not worry about me. Help the others.”

“That’s not true and I’m not going to leave you.”

“Please, I insist that you rescue the others.”   
  


“Haru, I’m not leaving you behind. That’s final.”

“Joker, I will be of no use to any of you-”

“No! I’m finding a way to get you out of here-”

“JOKER JUST LEAVE ME!”

Her scream echoed against the brick hallway, filling the dungeon with an unsettling amount of silence in its aftermath. Haru quickly turned her whole body around to hide her eyes, noticing she was on the verge of tears and how much she was shaking. Ren was shocked by Haru’s sudden outburst. He had never seen her so visually distressed, not even when her father died. But given the circumstances, it made complete sense.

“Haru, what’s wrong?”

Haru was fighting a vicious battle against her tears and losing. Her mask was starting to crack. “It’s… You don’t need to-”

“Haru, I’m not leaving until you talk to me.” Ren lowered his voice to a whisper, with Haru barely catching it. “Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

She had been doing her best to keep all of her problems suppressed and locked away. Stashing it all into the deepest part of her brain and forgetting it existed. All for the sake of her friends. For the Phantom Thieves. Because they needed to take the hearts of the masses. Because she was raised that way by her father. It was a habit that she couldn’t find herself breaking, even after her father’s death. But facing her own mortality did not make forgetting all of those problems easy. And they swarmed around in her mind, creating havoc like the opening of Pandora’s box.

No mother. All she had was her father. A father who’s greed consumed him and inevitably killed him. Then a school where she was ostracized or used for her lineage. The possibility that Takakura may not be able to fix her arranged marriage situation and Haru would have to marry that horrible man. And then the fear of being left alone by her friends, whether death or disinterest separates them from her.

“I- um… The fear of my own death made me think. About a lot. About so many problems. In my life. And how simple it was to just… listen to people like my father. To lock away. My feelings. I wouldn’t have. Put you all in so much danger if I just listened to my father.” Haru struggled to complete sentences with her voice choking up and her eyes brim with tears. 

“Haru, none of this is your fault. You can’t blame yourself for what happened. And I know you don’t really believe that life would have been better if you didn’t do something about your father.”

Haru brushed her arm against her eyes, “It would have been a safer life. One where my father was alive and you all were not framed for murder. And one where we wouldn’t be trapped in this place.”

“Maybe life would have been safer. But would it have been better for you, Haru?”

“It doesn’t matter if it was better, Ren. I would much rather you all be safe than for me to have some happiness.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want a safe life if it costs your happiness. I won’t trade my life for yours.”

Haru didn’t know exactly how to respond. She still wasn’t used to opening up about problems like this, even to Ren. It was much easier to make everyone believe that she was okay. Distracting herself by working hard with her garden on the rooftop, dreaming about her coffee shop, having Ren over to occasionally help with the plants. Everyone would assume that she was okay and there was nothing to worry about. Now she had to face herself and her problems, after so many years of bottling them up.

Ren spoke again, “You deserve happiness too, Haru. Just as much as everyone else. You deserve that coffee shop you spoke to Takakura about. You deserve the peace to be a normal girl who diligently manages her garden and provides us with delicious vegetables. And you deserve to be able to talk about what bothers you. So don’t keep it all bottled up. We’re here for you, Haru.”

They’re here for her. Ren. And the other Phantom Thieves. She had been so entrapped by all of her emotions and problems that she had been subconsciously pushing Ren away. Haru still felt burdened by her worries and issues, but there was catharsis and relief in finally talking about it to someone, especially to Ren. He always seemed to be there for her and support her however he could.

Her smile wasn’t courteous this time. It now came from her heart. And in her heart, she felt it less clutched and closed. Ren seemed to always be able to help her with her problems and make her comfortable with opening up. Haru closed her eyes, focusing now on the fire that burned off her clothes and costumed her as Noir. She adjusted her hat and walked out of the prison, where the bars dissipated into the air. 

She looked up at Ren with a smile, “Thank you Ren. Thank you for reminding me that I have people that I can depend on. I am still not very good at talking about my problems, but I will try! I have spent too long with my feelings closed up.”

“Please do Haru. We’re here for you, just as you always have been for us.”

Haru nodded in agreement, “I promise. From now on, I will be more open. But before that, we need to take care of that Holy Grail. We haven’t lost just yet!”

“That’s the spirit!” Ren pumped his fist forward in acknowledgement. 

“By the way, have you reached the others alright?”

“I have. I got you, Futaba, Yusuke, Ann, Ryuji, and…” Ren’s eyes widened. He mentally slapped himself for his sudden recall. 

“Makoto!” 

\-------------------------------------------

Waking up in a strange prison filled Makoto Niijima with a mixture of shock, dread, and panic. Her body was so filled with adrenaline that she hadn’t noticed that she was back in her Queen attire. Makoto immediately tried to free herself, looking for a way to break the lock. First with some lockpicks that she had on her in case Joker ever ran out. But she wasn’t as good as Ren was with them. Then she checked the dark corridor, to see if any of her friends were out there to help. Makoto still held onto the dim hope that Ren and the rest of the Thieves didn’t vanish completely, like she didn’t. Lastly, she resorted to brute force, believing that her enhanced strength in the Metaverse could break the bars. Her hands were freezing cold due to how long she spent trying to break the lock and pushing against the bars.

But the metal didn’t even bend against her might. Her fight or flight response was fading as her mind finally processed where she was and how long she had been here. Makoto thought about each of her friends disappearing from the cognition of the public. Right before her eyes. Worst of all, the last thing she saw was Ren. He tried to reach out to her before she disappeared, noticing the pleading in his pupils. Before she could stretch her hand out, Makoto saw nothing. A black void and then a cold jail cell. Makoto thought of her sister and the possibility of something happening to her like with Shibuya. And Eiko. And Boss. And everyone else.

The grip she had on the bars lessened, until her arms hung at her side and she fell on her knees. Her Queen clothes disappeared, leaving her in her casual blue coat and black pants. Queen was gone. It was only Makoto now. Weak, powerless, useless Makoto.

Time seemed to move faster as she lost track of time. She couldn’t even must the will to cry. 

Her trance was broken by footsteps. But she didn’t look for who it was. Or couldn’t, actually. Her head just hung there, unable to move.

Then a pair of hands wearing red gloves held hers. Now she looked up, seeing the mask of Joker and locking onto Ren’s grey eyes. He tightened the grip on her hands, “Nice to see you again, Queen.”

Makoto would have punched him then hugged him if there weren’t bars in the way. It hadn’t been too long but she already missed how he always was in situations like this. But all she did was give him a somber smile, “Ren…”

He smiled back, closing his eyes for a moment and lowering his gaze. “I just thought that… the others. And then you. And… I-I couldn’t lose you too.” Makoto noticed him stumbling over his words and lowering his head, making his watery eyes less visible to her. She rarely ever saw Ren break composure like this.

Ren was always so relaxed and focused, even in the most stressful situations. Makoto remembered how Ren stood up to Tsukasa back when she was helping Eiko. He didn’t hesitate, not a single sign of nervousness or regret for his actions. “It’s okay Ren, I’m here.” Makoto joined Ren’s hands and cupped hers over them.

Ren sniffled before composing himself. “I’m sorry. I’m just so happy to see you. I wish we had more time but I need to get you out of here.” He let go over Makoto’s grasp and started to examine the jail door. “There has to be a way to break this open.”

Makoto adjusted herself on the ground, with crossed legs. “I-I don’t think there is. I tried.”

The black coat rogue tilted his head, confused. “Wait, what do you mean?”

“Um… when I appeared in this room, I was back in my Queen attire. Meaning that I was in the Metaverse, which meant that I could probably break the lock somehow. I tried everything I could think of. And when I finally realized that I was stuck here… I-Uh…” Makoto looked at her hands. She expecting them to be shaking furiously and her trying to hide it from Ren. But they were still. Makoto didn’t feel anxious or scared. Just lost, like she was stuck in the middle of some fog. “I don’t know. I have a feeling that I lost the will of rebellion.”

“Makoto…”

“I can’t hear her anymore. My clothes changed back to my normal ones. And I should feel terrified of what would happen to the world if we stay here but I don’t. And… I don’t know what to do.” Makoto locked eyes with Ren. She always felt relieved staring into his eyes. His face would remain stagnant most of the time but his eyes were where she could see his real emotions. His eyes told her that, right now, Ren was scared. “Ren, can I ask you something?”

Ren stared at Makoto for a moment, eyes full of worry and fear. “Of course.”

“Do you believe we can defeat the Holy Grail?”

Ren hesitated, keeping his gaze on Makoto. His eyes weren’t lying. He was scared. He could hide it well from his other friends, who put his faith into him to face anything. But Makoto was someone he couldn’t do that to. Ren’s eyes never lied to her. “I don’t know… Being honest, I’m scared. A lot actually. Scared of losing. Not just the fight, but the others. My friends. You.”

Makoto felt a melancholy smile form at Ren’s affection. She reminisced about all the times Ren had helped her with Eiko, all the times in the Metaverse. “I was scared of losing you too. When I saw myself start to disappear in Shibuya, I tried to reach out for you. I thought that if I could, we could fix this. Like we always did together. Maybe after I disappeared, that’s when I realized that this was all hopeless. I’m just useless without you. Without Anat.” 

Makoto heard Ren crouch down. “You’re much more than your Persona. You’ve stuck by the team both in and out of the Metaverse. Remember when we first got Futaba out of her Palace?”

“Well- anyone would have helped her. She was passed out in front of Boss’ place.”

“Or when you helped Eiko even when she didn’t want to be helped?”

“I couldn’t just leave her alone with that horrible guy.”

“Or regardless of how people see you, you always want to help and see justice carried out.” Makoto looked up at Ren, noticing his eyes again. The fear in his eyes was gone as he looked at her in admiration. “You’ve done it with the students at Shujin, you did it with us, you did it with your sister. That stubbornness to make things right is one of the many things I love about you.” 

“O-oh.” While his words did embarrass her for a moment, she hung onto them in her head. A stubbornness to see things right.

“Sure, I helped sometimes but you’re the one that kept going. You always wanted to see the bad guys punished. The weak and defenseless defended. Wrongs turned into rights.”

More words that echoed and bounced around in her head.  _ What are you doing _ ? Makoto asked herself. She was a Niijima. And the last thing that a Niijima will do is give up like this. She wouldn’t want her sister to see her give up so easily. If a fire inside her was extinguished, Makoto will just have to light it again. Because she will not give up. Not when Ren needs her. Not when the Phantom Thieves need her. Not when a fake god is serving a country’s worth of injustice.

Then something clicked. Like the neurons in her head were powered into overdrive. Blue flames engulfed her entirety and the surroundings around her had changed. The prison cell changed into a place she knew very well. Books upon books stacked on an old desk in the corner. The large bookshelves that were packed to the brim with books and guides. Her bed which housed her precious Buchimaru plush. This was her room.

But she wasn’t alone. Sitting on her bed and looking out onto the window was an older woman, wearing red and white robes. She looked like she could have been as old as Sae, but the woman seemed familiar somehow. Her hair was long and colored a beautiful, silky brunette. Her face was gentle and warm while she basked in the outside sunlight with her eyes closed. The woman’s hands rested on her land as she began to speak, “The last time we spoke was not too long before you gained your power of rebellion. Yet something seemed to have dissuaded your purpose.”

“What- why am I- hold on, Anat?”

The woman responded with a short nod and opened her palm. A card materialized with blue fire, showing that it read  _ La Papesse _ , “The high priestess arcana represents someone who recognizes the path of light and dark. Someone who cannot be pulled into either extreme. Someone who is able to act as a proper judge for justice. You have found your purpose through the bonds you’ve made with your teammates.” 

“Bonds? Wait, what does that have to do with me and you?”

“Bonds between people strengthen the heart, a lesson not only restricted to your partner. Your bonds with Ren Amamiya and the Phantom Thieves have reignited the flame that had been snuffed out by the Holy Grail. With your heart strengthened, so do I become strengthened. And now, you must face the ultimate challenge.”

Makoto wanted to question what she was saying. But in reality, she didn’t care what this ultimate challenge was anymore. She wanted to serve justice and punish the wrongdoings of the Holy Grail. No matter what it takes. “We will stop that thing, no matter what.”

Anat smiled, “Then the newfound resolve in your heart shall give you and the others strength to overcome this task.” The room became bright, slowly turning her bedroom into a white void before her eyes. “It seems our brief meeting is over. And in addition, Makoto Niijima. Once again, do not ever lose sight of your justice.”

Now it was Makoto’s turn to smile. Anat was always with her. She never left. 

Makoto’s eyes opened to the prison once again, where the door that kept her imprisoned disappeared. Her clothes changed back into her leather, pointy Queen suit.

She walked out of the cell, preparing herself to thank Ren for all of his help. But before she could get a word out, Ren dashed over to her and wrapped her in a tight, warm hug. Her head pressed against Ren’s chest and his arms tightened around her. Makoto could hear Ren’s breathe get shaky. She started to hear him sniff and bury his head into her shoulder. Makoto felt her tears well up and start to break through her eyes. The fact that Ren was here and okay finally fully sunk with her and she didn’t want to let him go. Makoto mimicked his gesture and practically constricted Ren. The two sobbed together for a little while, embracing each other and both showing an unwillingness to let go. 

“I’m glad to have you back, Makoto.” Ren managed to choke out.

Makoto wiped some of the water from her eyes, “I apologize for making it so difficult.” 

“Anything for my Queen.”

That line always gets a chuckle out of Makoto. “Not too long ago, I wouldn’t have imagined hugging anyone. Let alone, it being so comforting. So... thank you Ren. For everything.”

“I think I should be thanking you too.”

“How so?”

Ren paused, wiping a few tears from his eyes. “I’m happy that I got to meet so many great people, but I’m overjoyed that I met you. You’re the most beautiful, strong willed, intelligent person I’ve ever met. I couldn’t help but fall for you.”

Makoto chuckled again, “You really know how to say some of the sappiest things, don’t you?”

“It’s pretty easy when I’m talking about you.” 

Sighing into Ren’s chest, Makoto felt very comfortable with the idea of staying here in his embrace. But she knew that Anat didn’t talk to her just so she could have this. They had a job to do. Ren knew that too.

Makoto let go of Ren, repositioning herself in front of him. “You can tell me much more after we finish this.”

Ren put on a mischievous smile, “Then let’s gather everyone and finish this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank @Master_Aqua_EX for helping me with ideas and profreeding my work. He's been such a massive help and I can't thank him enough. 
> 
> This started off as an idea that I got when I felt a little disappointed with how the Thieves were freed so easily from the prisons in the Velvet Room. It makes sense though why Atlus did it like that but I wanted to make my own take on those scenes. I had been sitting on this story for a while now so I'm glad that I can finally release it out into the world!
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed the story! And please give me any feedback or criticisms you feel are necessary, or if I did all the Phantom Thieves justice in this story. Anything is good. Thank you again for making it this far!


End file.
